Balanced Craziness
by BeautyGoddess15
Summary: AU. Naruto seriously couldn't understand how such a small favor turned into such a huge mess. sasu/femnaru
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all

Author's Note: Okay, since it is summer and I don't have that much plans, I have the time to sit and write. And I actually want to try hard on this story and make it _much_ better than my other stories. And truthfully, I don't know if I will finish it or how frequently the updates will be BUT I will try my hardest, I can promise you that.

Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is a girl wandering the world with her sensei. Through some unfortunate events (as she claims), she has to team up with Sasuke Uchiha from the Village of the Hidden Leaf on a mission.

Rating is for safety reasons.

Balanced Craziness

Humming a little tune, Naruto Uzamaki's bright blue eyes scanned the forest excitedly. Her blonde hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail, swung with each step she took. Two tanned hands were holding on to her bright orange backpack straps which matched well with her black trousers, orange tank top, and black flak jacket. She kept each step in tune with her humming and the louder her humming got… the louder her footsteps got.

"Will you knock it off, brat!"

Slowly, Naruto's head turned to look into the eyes of her sensei. His black eyes showed his annoyance and his fists kept clenching and unclenching as if he were having an internal battle on whether or not to punch her. Naruto blinked and took in his appearance—his white hair was messier than normal, his green kimono shirt and pants were messed and wrinkled, and his face was scrunched. Yup, he was annoyed.

A huge grin formed on her face and her eyes twinkled with mirth as she was proud of her accomplishment. She loved annoying her sensei and took the opportunity every chance she got, especially when she was bored. "No way Ero-sensei! I'm bored! You said we were going to be in the village _hours_ ago!"

"Brat! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I'm the great Jiraiya! The Master of the Toads! The Pleasurer of All Women!" By the end of his rant, Jiraiya's voice was nearing a shout and he had his hands thrown up in the air secretly daring Naruto to prove him otherwise. Naruto scoffed.

"If you're the master of the toads how come Gamakicki and Gamatatsu like me more? And no woman in the right state of mind would talk to you let alone let you _'pleasure'_ her." Jiraiya's eye twitched.

"Well you're a woman and you're talking to me now aren't you?" Smirking, Jiraiya brought his hands up and clasped them behind his head.

"I said no women in the right state of mind." Jiraiya face-faulted.

* * *

Wearing the signature jounin uniform, Sasuke Uchiha stood with his arms at his side and his back strait. The back of his black hair stood up, basically defying all gravity and giving it the 'duck-butt' look, and in the front his bangs framed his face around his equally black eyes… black eyes that were currently narrowed in his infamous death glare. "What?"

"You heard me, Sasuke. You are assigned on a mission with a friend of mine's student." Tsunade's honey-brown eyes narrowed, "And show some respect to the Hokage! That glare may work on everyone else in this village but it won't work on me!"

Huffing, Tsunade sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her very ample breasts. Many wondered if they really were that huge or if it was some jutsu to make them appear that way. No one was brave enough to ask however since the last guy who did ended up in the hospital with seventy-three bones broken and was out of commission for nearly two years. Sasuke's eye twitched, that idiot freaking deserved it for being so stupid. Who in their right mind would insult the Hokage like that? She was known for her temper and inhuman strength for crying out loud! She probably had more strength in one finger than Sasuke had in his entire body.

"Hokage-sama, why am I partnered with someone other than a leaf-ninja?" Sasuke didn't take too kindly to people, especially to new people, and this would be no exception, good friend of Tsunade's or not.

Tsuande sighed and straightened up in her seat. "Everyone else is either away on another mission or is severely injured right now. Since my friend and his student are wandering ninja and were headed in this direction anyway, I asked him for assistance. Besides, he owes me a favor."

Sasuke was about to ask another question but quickly snapped his head to the closed door. Well… would be closed door if it wasn't slammed open. He got a brief glimpse of orange until the door bounced off the wall and slammed back into a girl's face. Said girl fell onto the floor with her hands over her face yelling out obscurities. Sasuke's eye twitched and he was about to comment on how utterly retarded she was until he saw the legendary Jiraiya laughing at the girl's misfortune.

And that was when realization hit him. Tsuande did mention Jiraiya from time to time and it appeared as if the clumsy idiot was his student. For the first time in his life, Sasuke prayed that he was wrong. He quickly moved his head away from the scene and looked to Tsuande, his eyes slightly begging, to tell him that this was all a joke and that this _amateur_—yes, he was going to call her that—was not his partner for this mission.

However, when he saw the amusement in her eyes and the smirk formed on her lips, he knew this was no joke.

"Fuck me."

* * *

Author's Note: So, I've been basically thinking about this story for a while now but didn't really have any time to write anything with school and all. But it is now summer so I have plenty of time to write. I really want this story to be good and will try hard and put a lot of effort into it.

If anybody catches any grammar or spelling errors, or is just plain confused with anything I wrote, can you please tell me so I can fix them, I would really appreciate it :)

Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all

Author's Note: Thank you KyouyaxCloud and Ichigo kisses for your reviews :) It really means a lot to me. (And I also changed the summary of the story so it is hopefully better? I hate writing summaries -_-) And also huge thanks to everyone who favored this story or put it on the alert list.

Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is a girl wandering the world with her sensei. Through some unfortunate events (as she claims), she has to team up with Sasuke Uchiha from the Village of the Hidden Leaf on a mission.

Rating is for safety reasons.

Balanced Craziness

'_Great first impression, Naruto. Just great.'_ Her head was starting to turn red from where the door hit her and if one looked closely enough, a purplish bruise was starting to form. Rubbing her head softly over the slight bump, Naruto sat up on the floor and winced a little as a headache formed. She turned her gaze to Jiraiya and her eyes narrowed in anger. He was laughing his ass off! It looked like he was struggling to breathe through all the laughter!

"Hey! Pervy-Sage! What the hell is so funny? I would rather get hit by a door than by a woman! Do I need to remind you of yesterday?"

The change was immediate as Jiraiya stopped laughing and hung his mouth open.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." By now Naruto was standing and staring at Sasuke with mild curiosity until her face morphed into that of understanding. She walked up to the older boy and stuck her hand out to shake. "Hi! I'm Naruto Ukamaki! Are you my partner?"

Instead of the formal shaking of hands, Sasuke stared at Naruto's like it was a foreign object. He saw a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye that forced him to look up. To say he wasn't amused would be an understatement. Before him, Naruto moved on her feet so she was shifted more towards the Hokage. Then it appeared as if Naruto lowered her voice so Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear her question, "Do you guys shake hands in Konoha?"

Problem: Sasuke heard.

"You really are an idiot."

Naruto suddenly straightened her back and dropped her extended hand which had been held up for a friendly shake—_the bastard doesn't deserve friendly_—and gritted her teeth in anger. "What did you just call me you bastard?"

Too caught up in her anger, Naruto didn't notice the widened eyes and looks of disbelief on Tsunade's and Jiraiya's faces. No one ever insulted Sasuke and got away with it! Their eyes impossibly widened even more when they heard Sasuke answer Naruto's insult. He usually never says more than a few words each day.

"What kind of ninja are you? You let a door hit you in the face and you can't hear when someone talks to you. I don't understand why I am paired up with a dead-last like you."

"That's it, you bastard! I'm gonna punch you in your fucking face!"

Before she could attack (much to Naruto's dismay), Jiraiya grabbed the back of her jacket and held her into place. He gritted his teeth tightly as he was forced to use most of his strength to hold her back.

"Now, now, brat. You wouldn't want to explain any bruises to his parents now would you?"

"What do you mean? I'm never going to meet his parents!"

"Actually… you and Sasuke have dinner with them tonight."

Everything was silent, almost too silent as everyone waited upon Naruto's answer. Jiraiya was actually shocked she hadn't screamed like a banshee yet.

"WHAT?"

Never mind…

* * *

Sasuke was not a happy ninja today. His day started out with an ANBU knocking at his door at six in the morning just to tell him to be at the Hokage's office in five minutes. This proceeded by Sasuke rushing through his shower, breakfast, and changing of clothes because he was definitely _not_ a morning person and made it to the Hokage's at exactly five after six and waited patiently… for six hours.

Wait, not six hours. How silly of Sasuke to make that mistake. Tsunade did in fact show up in six hours but she was drunk. That's right, _drunk_. At noon. The Hokage of the famous Village of the Hidden Leafs was drunk at noon and passed out at her desk. She woke up three hours later.

So Sasuke waited for nine hours. Nine hours of his life wasted counting the ceiling tiles because he was sure counting how many people he made cry would get him in trouble.

His day only got worse when the Hokage was sober enough and told Sasuke his mission. Sasuke was seriously considering stabbing her but knew it was disrespectful… and that she could break every bone in his body with the tip of her finger. He really didn't like the idea of working with a stranger and now that he saw the person he was working with, he hated the idea even more. His partner was a freaking amateur for goodness sake _and_ had the nerve to insult him. He would have killed her but then thought the fight would be unfair for the orange-clad supposed ninja. She walked into a door for crying out loud!

But, Sasuke had to admit the cheery on top of his crappy day was when he found out she was eating dinner at his parent's house. Now, Sasuke knew he, himself was eating dinner with his parent's. But it seems that they forgot to mention Naruto was too. Weird. His parent's normally tell him everything.

All in all, Sasuke was _not_ a happy ninja today.

* * *

Naruto was furious!

Her day started great. She ate ramen for breakfast despite Jiraiya telling her how unhealthy it was and even had ramen for brunch _and_ lunch because she is a growing ninja and needs to be well fed and energized. She managed to insult Jiraiya's smutty books at least three times and managed to annoy him with her singing and talkative attitude. Honestly, it was so much fun annoying him.

Her day made a turn for the worst as soon as the door to the Hokage's office hit her in the face. It gave her a huge headache and embarrassment to last her a life-time.

But, Naruto couldn't deny that the worst thing of her day was meeting the bastard called Sasuke and finding out she was eating dinner at his parent's house. Okay, that's two things but Naruto really couldn't decide which one is worse. Sasuke came off as a complete bastard and obviously thinks she isn't skilled enough to be his partner (which, in Naruto's opinion, is completely unfair since he just meet her). So sitting throughout a dinner with Sasuke just seemed impossible to Naruto. Especially since he came off as one of those rich snobby kids meaning his parents would be rich.

And Naruto had a tendency to break expensive items…

* * *

Author's Note: So, again, I want to thank everybody who reviewed, favored, or alerted this story. It means so much to me that you guys like it!

If anybody catches any grammar or spelling errors, or is just plain confused with anything I wrote, can you please tell me so I can fix them, I would really appreciate it :)

Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	3. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all

Author's Note: Thank for your reviews guys! :) And thank you to everyone who favored this story!

Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is a girl wandering the world with her sensei. Through some unfortunate events (as she claims), she has to team up with Sasuke Uchiha from the Village of the Hidden Leaf on a mission.

Rating is for safety reasons.

Balanced Craziness

Naruto didn't know what to expect as she stood outside of the Uchiha's house… or rather mansion. If she was right about one thing, it was that the Uchiha's were rich. If she wanted to be right about two things, it was that she already broke an expensive looking flower pot on the front porch. Deciding she didn't want to dwell on that topic anymore, Naruto ran her hands over her white summer dress to smooth out any wrinkles and knocked on the hard wood door. In no later then five seconds the door was opened to reveal the famous bastard himself dressed in a white dress shirt and some black slacks. All he said was "Hn" before he walked back into the house giving Naruto the silent signal to follow.

Huffing, Naruto walked inside and closed the door all the while thinking _'Does he know the proper way to treat a lady, dammit?'_ While following her soon-to-be-partner down the hallway, Naruto cautiously looked at the one-of-a-kind portraits framed with expensive looking wood and the priceless vases and glass bowls sitting on top on the most beautiful tables she had ever seen. She already broke something today and she was determined not to break another one! She was already quite proud of herself for not only breaking one thing so far but also that nobody noticed by now.

"So, dead-last, I noticed the flower pot on the front porch was missing. Do you know anything about that?"

Giving a quick glance to Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, Naruto silently cursed. What was she supposed to say? Maybe she could say she saw someone suspicious lurking around his house or maybe there was no flower pot when she arrived to begin with. As long as she said anything to take the blame off of herself…

"It was ugly so I decided to do you guys a favor and get rid of it."

…Anything but that.

Sasuke snorted and stood in front of a large door and turned to face Naruto completely. If one looked close enough, you could see the amusement in the young Uchiha's eyes.

"That flower pot is one-of-a-kind and one of my mother's favorite possessions. My father bought it for her back when they were in the ninja academy as a present for graduating. You better have a better reason for why it's broken when my mother finds out because I'm not going to explain it to her when she does."

Before Naruto even had a chance to open her mouth to either congratulate the Uchiha on saying more than one word or defend herself for being clumsy, Sasuke opened the door and walked into the dining room.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to expect as he stood in the dining room by Naruto. His mother and father were both sitting at the table indulged in a silent conversation that neither Naruto nor Sasuke could hear. Sasuke cleared his throat lightly and, when he had his parent's attention, introduced Naruto.

"Father, mother, this Naruto Uzamaki, my partner for my upcoming mission."

It was silent as both the older Uchiha's looked at Naruto. It was kind of like they were using first appearances to see if she would be good enough in this mission. I mean, Uchiha's were only offered the best, right? So why was it she seemed so… normal?

The tension rose however when Sasuke's mother walked over to Naruto and extended both her hands forward before embracing Naruto into a short hug. The Uchiha women pulled back, but keeping both hands on Naruto's shoulders, barely contained her excitement.

"My name's Mikoto, sweetheart, and you are absolutely adorable! But aren't you too young to be on a mission? Now, Sasuke, where is your real partner? I really want to meet her!"

Clearing his throat, Sasuke threw Naruto an amused glance before answering his mother. "That is my real partner, mother. She is only a few months younger than me."

Mikoto's long black hair flew around her face as she whipped her head to Sasuke's direction. Her black orbs held confusion and she changed her glance to that of her husband's. Fugaku Uchiha sat calmly at the table and eyed a very pissed off Naruto. But in Naruto's defense she was just practically insulted.

A heavy silence fell through the room and just as Naruto was about to defend herself and explain that just because she's a little on the short side, it _does not_ mean that she is _adorable_—because really? She was a kickass ninja—or unable to complete the mission, the door to the dining room opened again and this time it appeared to be an older version of the bastard himself.

"Holy crap! There's another one!"

Another heavy silence fell through the room but this time everybody's eyes were on Naruto.

"I mean really! I find out I have a mission with a guy who is a complete bastard and has _no_ social skills _what-so-ever_, then I get called _adorable_ and am mistaken for a little girl all the while being stared at by a guy who is probably a _pedophile_ because no adults stare at teenagers like that unless they want their way with them. And now I find out that there is yet _another_ Uchiha at this dinner. What's this one going to do? Go psycho on everyone and slaughter us all?"

Silence. Again. People always say third time's the charm but Naruto was really starting to disagree. She really blew her chance at impressing the Uchiha's with her little outburst and now they will probably kick her out of the house and she will be banned from Konoha just like she was banned from a few other countries. Damn, her life really su—

A deep chuckle arose and everyone turned their heads to where one Itachi Uchiha stood in the doorway. "I think I like her."

* * *

"Bye everyone! The dinner was delicious! And sorry I called you a pedophile, Fugaku-san! I had a great time!"

And Naruto wasn't lying, she really did have a great time. Mikoto was very sweet and made sure Naruto was comfortable at all times. Fugaku was proven to not be a pedophile as Naruto had accused before. Itachi was a complete gentleman and Sasuke wasn't even that much of a bastard during the dinner.

Even when Naruto got a little too carried away in her story and her knife flew out of her hand and almost nailed Sasuke in the face he didn't act like a bastard. She was just banned from using the knives...

So as Sasuke walked her to her temporary home (Mikoto had to practically _force_ him to walk her home) Naruto thought that this mission might not be as bad as she thought it would be. And little did she know that Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for taking forever on this chapter. I was debating on a few things and ended up re-writing it. But thanks to everybody who reviewed, favored, or alerted this story :)

If anybody catches any grammar or spelling errors, or is just plain confused with anything I wrote, can you please tell me so I can fix them, I would really appreciate it :)

Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	4. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all

Author's Note: Again, I want to thank you guys for your reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me!

Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is a girl wandering the world with her sensei. Through some unfortunate events (as she claims), she has to team up with Sasuke Uchiha from the Village of the Hidden Leaf on a mission.

Rating is for safety reasons.

Balanced Craziness

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I'm all packed."

"Extra set of clothes?"

"Yup."

"Food?"

"Yes."

"Weapons?"

"_Yes_."

"Do you have-"

"Dammit, Sasuke, I have everything!"

It was currently five in the morning and both Naruto and Sasuke were standing outside of Konoha's gates. They were waiting patiently for Tsunade and Jiraiya to show up so they could head off for their mission. It seems that a group of rouge shinobi stole an important scroll from the Tea Country and are hiding out somewhere in the Land of the Bird. The mission was simple. All Sasuke and Naruto had to do was find the shinobi and take the scroll back. The only hard part of the mission was resisting the temptation to kill each other.

"Well I was just making sure an idiot like you could pack." Sasuke spoke with a smirk on his face, "You have already proven that you can't see properly."

Naruto fumed. "I walked into a door once. _Once_, Sasuke. And I'm not an idiot! I can pack my own bag for a simple mission, bastard."

"Well it seems you two are getting along just fine." Tsunade's sarcastic voice spoke.

Jiraiya's voice soon followed. "Well at least they haven't killed each other yet."

Both teenagers turned away from their little feud to see Tsunade and Jiraiya walking toward them, smiles in place. Naruto immediately forgot about Sasuke's insult and energetically greeted the two older shinobi as Sasuke opted to greet them with the slight nod of his head. After the good mornings were finished, Tsunade spoke.

"So I take it you two are ready." When they both nodded she continued. "This mission shouldn't take that long. I'm guessing about a week to get there, two or three days to retrieve the scroll, and another week to get back. I want daily updates sent by Naruto's toads and I want each of you to stay out of as much trouble as possible. And please, for the life of me, _don't_ kill each other on this mission. You two are both teenagers and advanced shinobi so act like it."

Sasuke snorted and Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, if Sasuke gets out of control I'll set him in his place."

Tsuande grimaced and looked back and forth between the two. "That wasn't who I was worried about." She murmured to herself. Straightening up before Naruto could question her, Tsuande looked them both in the eye, "If you two are ready to go, you may do so."

Immediately Sasuke and Naruto bowed to the Hokage, turned around, and walked into the forest. Sasuke on the left and Naruto on the right. Before they were out of sight however, Naruto stuck her left foot out a little more then necessary and ended up tripping Sasuke who fell flat on his face. She immediately clutched her stomach and started laughing.

"Jeez! You were making fun of me for not being able to see but it seems to me you can't even walk! What kind of ninja are you?" Naruto was currently laughing too hard to see Sasuke get up from the ground. Before she even had a chance to open her eyes, Sasuke's fist made contact with her stomach and she flew to the ground now clutching her stomach for an entirely different reason.

Back at the front gate, two adults shook their heads and wondered if they made the right decision.

* * *

"Was that really necessary you bastard?"

They have been walking for four hours and Naruto still couldn't shut up about him punching her.

"I mean really! It was a joke you frigid jerk!"

Apparently it wasn't right to hit a "woman" as Naruto put it but Sasuke really couldn't have cared less… She sure as hell didn't act like a woman.

"All I did was _trip _you. You didn't have to _punch_ me. That was totally uncalled for!"

Maybe if he ignored her long enough she would stop talking… Nah, she hasn't stopped in four hours, what would make her stop now?

"Hey! Bastard! Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"What is your problem! I know you were raised better then this! I met your family!"

Sasuke sighed. She just didn't shut her mouth.

* * *

She was singing. No scratch that, she was _screeching_. She claimed she was singing but in all honestly that was _not_ singing. Sasuke could swear his ears were bleeding from the high pitch and horribly off key notes. As soon as she stopped complaining, Sasuke was granted with two minutes of silence. It was after those two minutes of silence that Naruto decided it was too quiet and started to screech. Every time he told her to stop, she just sung louder. She didn't stop once. Not once in the two hours since she started. So when Naruto tried hit a very high note, Sasuke cringed and decided to try again.

"Will you shut up!"

Naruto smiled and raised her voice. "Nope."

* * *

Sasuke had a new-found respect for Jiraiya. He had absolutely no clue how Jiraiya was able to stand traveling with Naruto. Sasuke has only been on the road with her for eight hours and he was reaching his limit. She complained, she sang, she talked non-stop, and she sang again. She hasn't _stopped_. Sasuke didn't know if she was going through extra lengths to annoy him or if this was how she always acted. Although, he was seriously thinking it was the ladder.

Even though he knew it would be unsuccessful, Sasuke was going to tell her to shut her mouth again. He was interrupted however when a kunai came flying through the air and narrowly missed Naruto's head. She stopped singing immediately, whipped out her kunai (saw that Sasuke did the same), and turned her head to the attacker's direction.

"Well, well, well. I finally found you, Naruto."

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. Things have been very hectic lately that I didn't have time to write. But on a better note, things are finally starting to get interesting for Naruto and Sasuke. In the next chapter, some of Naruto's past is revealed which I'm sure will be interesting to you guys (hopefully..)

If anybody catches any grammar or spelling errors, or is just plain confused with anything I wrote, can you please tell me so I can fix them, I would really appreciate it :)

Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	5. The Fight

Author's Note: Thanks guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter :) And thanks for the criticism, I really appreciate it! I will try to make my chapters longer. I promise!

Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is a girl wandering the world with her sensei. Through some unfortunate events (as she claims), she has to team up with Sasuke Uchiha from the Village of the Hidden Leaf on a mission.

Rating is for safety reasons.

Balanced Craziness

The five ninja in front of them smirked. They were all holding their weapons and looked ready to attack at the slightest movement made by Sasuke or Naruto. It was impossible to tell what country they were from since none of them wore headbands which meant they didn't want their village or identity to be known. Sasuke would have guessed that they were low-ranked ninja but was always told to never under-estimate the opponent. He kept a close eye on the five enemies and slipped into his fighting stance.

"What do you want?" Naruto's voice cut though the silence. Her voice was firm and business-like. Nothing like she showed before.

"I see you switched traveling partners." The leader of the group said, flicking his eyes towards Sasuke. A sly grin formed over his face. "That makes it easier for us."

"What do you want?" Naruto spoke louder. "It's been two years since I was last in your village."

"Don't play stupid with us. You know exactly why we're here." With a flick of his wrist, the man threw his kunai straight at Naruto. She raised her own kunai to deflect the weapon and charged toward the group of ninja. Half way toward her destination, she jumped into the air and pulled out a dozen kunai, throwing them down onto the enemies. Before the steel made contact with flesh, the men jumped out of the way and Sasuke was behind one of them in an instant. He quickly slammed a kunai into the shorter man's skull and dropped him to the floor lifeless. "One down, four to go," he muttered. He raised his eyes to look towards Naruto. She seemed to be holding her own against the other four but Sasuke could tell she was starting to get tired. _'What exactly could they want from Naruto?'_

Sasuke charged towards the group with the intention of finishing this fight quick. He grabbed Naruto and jumped into the air only to turn around and stuck in a huge breath. Not even a second later, scorching streams of red and orange flew out of his mouth and landed directly onto the four surprised men. When the attack was done Sasuke dropped Naruto to the ground, ignored her yelp of being man-handled, and walked towards the unconscious ninja.

He kicked the leader lightly with his foot and, when he didn't get a response, turned his attention towards Naruto. "What do they want from you?"

"That's none of your concern." Naruto stated gruffly while she looked away.

"The hell it isn't Naruto! We were just attacked by five ninja because of something you did!"

Naruto turned towards Sasuke sharply. "I did _nothing_ to them. I have no idea why they attacked us just now."

Sasuke sighed loudly and decided to be an adult and talk this through calmly. "You had to have done something, idiot. They wouldn't have attacked us otherwise. Did you do anything to anyone in their village? Kill their leader? Steal something? _Anything_?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto said childishly.

'_That's it. Screw being an adult.'_ Sasuke snapped. "What. Did. You. Do. Naruto."

Naruto scrunched up her nose in thought. "I don't know, bastard. I have a bad memory…" It was silent for a few moments as Naruto tried to think of anything that would help her remember what happened two years ago. She remembered that Jiraiya and her were traveling somewhere near the Northern outskirts of the Lightning Country around that time. But remembering this confused her even more. The Lightning Country is nowhere near Naruto and Sasuke's location now and those ninja have been looking for her for two years. That means they really wanted to find her… but why? _'Lightning Country, Lightning Country, Lighting Country…'_

"Oh," Naruto blinked as a thought formed in her head. She slowly lifted her head to face Sasuke and was met with a cold glare. "Ehh… where should I begin?"

"Just tell me, Naruto."

Naruto had to admit, she would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of Sasuke right now. He seemed really mad at her for the ambush and Naruto was almost positive that his mood was going to get worse with what she had to say. _'He is going to be so pissed…'_

"Umm, I may have, accidently, burned down half their village."

Yeah, Sasuke was pissed. "How?"

"Well you see, Sasuke, when there is a fire somewhere it tends to burn dow—"

"Naruto!"

"Okay fine! I was trying to make toast and I must have put the bread in the toaster for too long," Naruto shouted.

Sasuke sighed and brought right his hand up to massage his forehead. "All right. Well how did it burn half the village?"

Naruto looked away in embarrassment, "Umm… well, I tried to blow it out with my wind techniques."

"You're kidding, right?" Sasuke was now glaring fully at Naruto. "You really are an idiot!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! I could have _sworn_ that wind put out fire!"

"It makes the fire stronger, you idiot!"

"Well I know that _now_, bastard!"

Everything was silent as both Sasuke and Naruto stood standing face-to-face. The only thing heard was each other's heavy breathing and the chirping of the birds overhead. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sasuke spoke. His voice cutting through the air as he spat out his next sentence.

"I can't believe you passed the ninja academy."

And with that, he turned around and continued down the dirt path.

* * *

They finally reached their check-point before dark. It was a civilian, small town sharing the borders of the Fire Country and the Earth Country. Sasuke and Naruto planned on renting a room for the night strictly for rest and then leaving first thing in the morning. When the two discussed this plan a while ago, it had been before the fight so they planned on renting one room to save money and Sasuke would sleep on the floor while Naruto slept on the bed. But after Sasuke spat his hateful message to Naruto, things have been a little awkward and the two haven't spoken since.

They both walked into the first inn they spotted. Sasuke walked up to the front desk to ask for the available rooms while Naruto slumped down into one of the couches deep in thought. She was warned numerous amounts of times by Jiraiya and Itachi about Sasuke's behavior but she didn't think it was this bad. Sasuke seriously thought she was this weakling who knew nothing about the ninja world. He didn't even think she was good enough to pass the academy. Naruto just couldn't wait to prove him wrong. She may be clumsy most of the time but she passed at the top of her class and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she finally goes all out in battle. She was brought out of her thoughts when a small plastic card smacked her in the face. Just as she looked up Sasuke was walking to the back of the inn where all the rooms were kept. She scrambled up the couch, grabbing her card in the process, and followed him up the stairs.

She reached the top of the stairs in time to see Sasuke turn to his right at the second door down and enter his key. When the light flashed green he walked into the room and Naruto, who was now close behind him, got the door smacked right into her face and crashed down to the floor. The pain she should have felt however was masked by her disbelief. He seriously got them two different rooms! Looking at her key, she saw that her room was right across the hall from Sasuke's room. She grumpily picked herself up off the floor and entered the key into the lock. When the small light flicked green, she entered the room and slammed the door behind herself. She was livid! Not because of Sasuke being a baby and renting two different rooms, but because she got hit in the face twice by a door. Two times in two days she had to feel the hard wood bash her face in. She really needed to work this anger off but since training wasn't an opinion right now she went to the next best thing. Finding all of the supplies she needed, she started preparing a bubble bath.

She planned on relaxing as much as her lovable heart desires right now. And as soon as her bath was done she was going to lie in her oversized, comfy bed and sleep in. Screw leaving first thing in the morning… that was Sasuke's idea away.

* * *

Author's Note: I made the chapter a little longer than usual so hopefully you guys all liked it :) And sorry if this chapter wasn't really up to par, but I have trouble writing fighting scenes and I feel like there will be a lot of those in this story.. And just so everyone knows, my updates will probably be all over the place. I am trying to get the chapters out once a month but you can tell I'm failing horribly at that right now especially with school and everything -_- And thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews! You guys are way too kind!

If anybody catches any grammar or spelling errors, or is just plain confused with anything I wrote, can you please tell me so I can fix them, I would really appreciate it :)

Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	6. The Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all

Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone!

Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is a girl wandering the world with her sensei. Through some unfortunate events (as she claims), she has to team up with Sasuke Uchiha from the Village of the Hidden Leaf on a mission.

Rating is for safety reasons.

Balanced Craziness

Naruto was in heaven. She was positive that this was the best she has ever felt in her lifetime. Honestly, it should be illegal at how great she felt right now. Her body was completely relaxed and seemed to sink into the soft and fluffy cloud she insisted she was resting on. Her cloud was just so comfy that Naruto decided to call the front desk to ask how it was even possible for a cloud to be put into a room for sleeping purposes. Without lifting her eyelids, she groped around the nightstand and lifted the phone which instantly connected her to the front desk in the main lobby.

"Uh hey. I was just wondering how you guys got clouds into the rooms of your hotel."

There was silence on the other end of the phone until the person on the other side realized this was no joke. "…I have no idea what you are talking about."

"How do you not know what I am talking about?" Naruto huffed, "I'm lying on the cloud right now. The one _you guys_ put into the room so surely you know what I'm talking about."

"Are you sure you're not talking about the bed?"

Naruto's relaxation was starting to build up into anger. "If I was talking about a bed I would have asked about a stupid bed. I'm asking about the damn cloud I'm sleeping on!"

"Miss," the lady at the front desk said snidely, "I hope you do realize that putting a cloud into a room is impossible."

"I know! That's why I'm asking how you were able to do it!"

"Okay, fine," the women huffed angrily, "If you must know, we inserted a battery-like device into each cloud which gives said cloud its shape and texture. The device is powered by wind chakra so we have wind chakra users stored in our basement who do nothing but give chakra to the clouds."

Naruto blinked. "Really? Oh hey that's pretty cool! I have wind chakra! Do you think I'd be able to work for you some time? I bet you I wou—"

"Not to burst your bubble or anything but I hope you know I made that story up."

"So… than how am I sleeping on a cloud?"

"You're an idiot and you are sleeping on a damn bed," the lady huffed in anger again. "Good bye." And with that, she hung up the phone.

Naruto stared at the phone incredulously and was about to call the front desk again just so she could cuss that lady out but a sharp knock at her hotel door ceased her actions. She glared at the wooden door silently daring it to produce that horrid sound again. When the knocking did happen again—this time _louder_—Naruto pulled out a kunai, forced some chakra into it, and chucked it at the door.

Because of the strength Naruto used in throwing the kunai and because of the chakra embedded into it, the kunai went straight threw the hard wood door and narrowly missed the person knocking on said door. The kunai didn't stop there though. It proceeded to penetrate through Sasuke's hotel door in the same fashion it did to Naruto's and then finally struck a home into the wall opposite of Sasuke's door.

"What the _hell_, Naruto?"

Looking up from her spot on the bed, Naruto saw part of Sasuke's glare through the hole in her door. "Maybe you shouldn't have been knocking on my door, bastard."

"I was waking you up," Sasuke growled. "And that doesn't mean you can go throwing kunai around like a child throwing a temper tantrum. You almost hit me."

Naruto met Sasuke's glare with a glare of her own. "Well considering you think you're better than me you shouldn't have to worry about me landing a hit on you."

Whatever Sasuke was about to say was cut off as a lady's scream tore through the hallway. "Why are there holes in my doors? This is the most expensive wood in the country!"

"Well it obviously should be cheaper considering how easily it broke…" Naruto muttered under her breath.

"I know that voice!" The lady exclaimed, able to hear Naruto. She snapped her glare to look directly into Naruto's blue eyes. "You! You are the one who won't shut up about the 'clouds!'"

Naruto's eyes widened and she jumped off the bed immediately shouting back at the women. "And you are the one who called me an idiot, you asshole!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. This wasn't going to end well.

And end badly it did. After Sasuke and (somewhat) Naruto explained that they couldn't pay for the damages done to the hotel doors and wall, the lady kicked them out and banned them from the hotel for life. She even went as far as to take pictures of them which she hung on the outside of her hotel with a little explanation explaining how evil Sasuke and Naruto were. Now that doesn't sound too bad, right?

Wrong.

As Sasuke and Naruto later found out, the lady over-exaggerated about the damage done to the hotel and even stated that the two of them threatened her life on numerous occasions. Now that doesn't sound much worse than before, right?

Wrong again.

The town police were even contacted and ordered to take Sasuke and Naruto in for questioning by the use of any means necessary. And to make matters worse, the town police were all former ninja…B-ranked to A-ranked ninja. So while the men and women of the police force were using various weapons and jutsus, Sasuke and Naruto were running and hiding throughout numerous locations in the town because they were not allowed to hurt anybody outside of the current mission, especially another town's police force. Not only would that cause Naruto and Sasuke to be demoted in the ninja ranks, possibly even suspended; it could also cause a war directed towards the Hidden Leaf Village which was simply not an option right now.

It was about two hours later when Naruto and Sasuke were able to leave undetected and get far away from the village to stop for rest.

Huffing, Naruto leaned on a nearby tree and tried to regain her breath while Sasuke hunched over and placed his hands on his knees. Neither said a word and the only sound interrupting the silence was that of Naruto and Sasuke trying to regain their breath. After a few minutes the sound of a zipper was heard and Naruto dug around in her bag until she pulled out a little orange book and pen.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto started as she opened her book and flipped through the pages, "What was that town called?"

Sasuke watched Naruto as she stopped flipping through her book and landed on a page. She positioned the pen in her hand about halfway down the page and met Sasuke's eyes waiting for an answer. "It was Kusa Town I'm pretty sure," he answered after a slight pause.

Naruto nodded and started writing in the book. "And you would say we were banned from the town because…?"

"Hn, I don't know. It might have had something to do with you throwing a kunai through the walls!"

"Was that the only thing though?"

"I would think so. Although that lady lying about us didn't help very much either."

Naruto hummed in agreement and quickly wrote some more in her book. Sasuke was staring at her questionably waiting for an explanation but after a few minutes it was pretty obvious Naruto wasn't going to say anything unless Sasuke asked.

Sighing loudly, Sasuke decided to give it a shot. "What are you doing?"

Naruto didn't even pause in her writing as she answered. "I'm updating my book."

"You're an author?" Sasuke asked unbelieveably.

Naruto finished her sentence with a smile and looked at Sasuke with amusement. "Why do you ask that like it could never happen? And no, I'm not an author by the way. This amazing bundle of paper right here is my Banned Book."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow questionably, "Banned Book?"

"Yup! It is a book of all the places I am banned from, why I was banned from them, and the date I was banned. Some of the pages even have pictures or newspaper clippings of what got me banned!" Naruto finished excitedly.

"…And this is a good thing?"

"Umm no," she had the nerve to look guilty. "But it is kind of funny, right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sasuke took the book from Naruto's hands and began to read. The very first date was back when Naruto was six and that was simply because she insulted the head of the village. The first few bans in the book were kind of boring in Sasuke's opinion but as soon as he hit page five things started to get interesting. Naruto was banned for smoke bombing a royal wedding and throwing all the food into the pond, for breaking the Ferris wheel at one town's festival, and for burning all the crops in one village.

"You drove a horse carriage through a town's hospital?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Naruto said as if it was an everyday occurrence (and it probably was because Sasuke was currently on page eight and he was still nowhere close to being done with even _half_ of the pages Naruto wrote on yet). She pointed to a picture in the corner of the page. "Look."

And indeed there was a newspaper clipping of Naruto with a look of horror on her face trying to take control of the horse. Around her you can see all the hospital equipment broken on the floor and the looks of the angry medic-nin and patients shouting and pointing at Naruto.

And it was with this picture were Sasuke couldn't help himself. He laughed. He laughed so hard that Naruto was sure he was going to die because of lack of air.

"Uhh bastard? Not to ruin your good mood or anything but aren't you suppose to yell at me or something?"

Sasuke took a few minutes to regain his breath before replying. "Look. You're definitely different than any other ninja I've met before," Sasuke trailed off slowly. "But you need to have some skill if you're able to pull off some of this stuff, right?" Sasuke asked holding up the book.

Naruto laughed and took her book in her hands. That was probably as close to an apology as she would get. Looking down at the orange cover she smiled softly, "Thanks, Sasuke."

Her response was a snort and Sasuke walking away, "Well hurry up. We still have to make it to the Land of the Bird."

With her smile still in place, Naruto put her Banned Book away and ran after Sasuke.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so this chapter took a long time to get out.. haha sorry about that. But I hoped you enjoyed it! And I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing or favoring this story as always. You guys are amazing!

If anybody catches any grammar or spelling errors, or is just plain confused with anything I wrote, can you please tell me so I can fix them, I would really appreciate it :)

Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

Updated and changed Kuso Town to Kusa Town: January 16, 2012


	7. The Cliff

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all

Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone!

Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is a girl wandering the world with her sensei. Through some unfortunate events (as she claims), she has to team up with Sasuke Uchiha from the Village of the Hidden Leaf on a mission.

Rating is for safety reasons.

Balanced Craziness

Grey clouds filled the night sky as a chilled breeze soundlessly flew across the terrain. Sasuke was perched up high in a tree overhanging the cliff's edge, eyes searching every inch of the land exposed to him. The east side was completely barren except for a few rocks and boulders while the west side contained the dark shadows of the forest trees that stretched long and far. The shadows led a straight, dark path directly to Sasuke's main goal: a building.

You see, this building is very important as it is commonly used for a rest point for ninja on the run. And currently the very group of ninja Sasuke and Naruto are after are in this building. While Naruto is in there sneaking the scroll out, Sasuke has the job of being a lookout for any potential threats that could be around the outside of the building. And just in case Naruto has trouble on the inside, a plan was already made yesterday.

"_We need a plan in case we get separated," Sasuke announced suddenly while putting out the fire used to make lunch._

_Naruto opened one eye and looked up at Sasuke from where she was napping on the ground, "Like in case something happens and we need back-up?"_

"_Exactly." Sasuke stated as he sat opposite of Naruto._

_Naruto took her hands out from behind her head and placed them in her lap as she sat up. "What did you have in mind? Are we just going to shout to each other that we need help or what?"_

"_Shouting wouldn't be the smartest idea because that will tell the enemy exactly what we're doing," Sasuke pointed out. "I was thinking a chakra signal that way we wouldn't have to use words. Nothing complex though, in case one of us is low on chakra and we need to make the signal."_

_The blonde haired ninja nodded, "Okay that sounds good. What did you have in mind?"_

"_I was thinking of just simply flaring up your chakra, you know? Just letting your chakra pulse out of your body that way the other person can feel it and know you need help. But we can't flare up our chakra just once and I feel like twice still wouldn't be enough of a signal…" Sasuke trailed off._

_Naruto slowly nodded her head in understanding. "So… three times? Okay I can do that." Then she suddenly had a thought, "But what if we're out of chakra? We won't be able to signal to the other at all."_

_Sasuke looked straight at her and spoke without hesitation. "Well if you _really_ want to be saved then you should find a way to make that signal."_

Naruto landed silently next to Sasuke on the tree branch. "Got the scroll, bastard," she said smiling.

"Okay then, let's start heading back."

* * *

It was in the late afternoon the next day where both young ninja were gliding through the treetops in an effort to get to the Hidden Leaf Village faster. They both had a quick nap to re-energize and were surely going to need it if they kept their pace up. Neither ninja said a word to the other as it was obvious they wanted the scroll delivered as quickly as possible without any interruptions. The quicker they are able to leave this mountaintop, the quicker they will be able to scale down it, and the quicker they will be able to make it to the village.

Realizing the mountain's over ledge was a few yards ahead, Sasuke and Naruto sped up. They didn't, however, realize the large boulder aimed towards their heads until a second before contact. Moving quickly both teens maneuvered out of the way, flipping in the air, and landed solidly on the ground causing a slight crack in the hard surface beneath both their feet.

When both ninja looked up, they saw seven rogues smirking in their direction. "I believe you have something that belongs to us," the leader spoke smugly.

"Actually," Sasuke spoke. "It belongs to the Tea Country, not you. You stole it, remember?"

The leader's smirk slowly came to a frown and he sneered in distaste. "I got the smartass. You six go after the girl."

In an instant the six criminals were surrounding Naruto. Without hesitation, she pulled out a dozen kunai and gracefully threw them towards the one in front of her. The kunai flew through the air quickly but missed their target as he jumped. This gave Naruto the opening she needed to get out of the circle and, using speed that took years of training, she sped off to the other side of the clearing. As she was running she heard the shout of the rogue leader and turned just in time to see Sasuke narrowly miss the fist aimed at his head as it impacted into one of the surrounding trees and completely destroyed it. Her eyes widened and just as she was about to yell out to ask Sasuke if he needed help, another boulder was flying towards her.

She ducked and rolled to the side quickly using her momentum to spring off the ground. Two ninja surrounded her with their arms back ready to strike and Naruto grabbed each fist before she flung the two bodies into each other and threw them into the trees. As soon as she landed on the ground, she whipped out a kunai just in time to block the one aimed at her heart and punched her attacker in the face with enough force to throw him back a few feet. She quickly glanced to her right to see Sasuke aiming massive amounts of fireballs at the burly rogue leader and decided that he was okay by himself for a few more minutes. When she turned her attention back toward her group, she grimaced. Apparently she didn't knock the three who had the balls to attack her so the fight was still six versus one. _Okay Uzamaki_, Naruto smirked,_ time to get serious_.

Naruto put her kunai away and summoned a large amount of chakra into the palm of her hand. The chakra spun rapidly as it formed a large sphere easily surpassing the size of a large boulder. When she finished expanding it to the size she wanted, she sent a smirk to the six men in front of her. "Try not to piss your pants, guys. That would be utterly embarrassing." And with that bit of advice she sent her Rasengan into the ground.

* * *

Sasuke stumbled slightly as the ground shook beneath his feet. He couldn't believe it! Naruto somehow managed to summon a large amount of chakra, an amount of chakra that most shinobi didn't possess. He wasn't even sure how it was possible. Sasuke has never seen that amount of chakra in one person before and the fact that Naruto of all people possessed it and the fact that it was used in only _one_ attack told him that she had more of this impossibly large source of chakra. He just couldn't believe it.

"Tsk, six men are having trouble taking down one girl?" Sasuke turned his head away from the smoke and dust caused by the attack to look directly at the leader who was shaking his head. "I knew they were weak." The large man sighed and turned his attention to Sasuke, "I guess I should finish you off before the blonde comes over, eh?"

Sasuke had a split second to jump into the air as a large fist was brought down right where he was standing moments before. '_If I get hit it's all over._' Minutes flew by as Sasuke did nothing other than evading the fists trying to knock him down. He finally found a small opening were he punched the enemy right in the stomach and, pivoting his body, kicked the man solidly in the jaw sending him flying into the trees. Huffing, he noticed that Naruto finished off four of her attackers and quickly ran towards her to help her with the final two. He would need her help to take down this leader.

As Naruto was concentrating on the one rogue ninja, the second ninja came up behind her and was ready to bring a kunai down onto Naruto's skull. Sasuke reached the enemy-nin first and slit his throat just as Naruto defeated her ninja with a kunai to the gut. She turned around and was about to thank Sasuke but instead let out a sharp gasp as a large tree collided with Sasuke's body and sent him over the cliff's edge and into the river below.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed and ran to the edge of cliff trying to find any source of Sasuke left. Just as she was about to call his name again, a large shadow concealed her form and a deep chuckle sounded right next to her ear. "I wouldn't be worried about him if I were you, kid." The next thing Naruto knew, she was flying throughout the air and into a bunch of trees. She landed painfully on her back and, giving a curse, struggled to stand. She wasn't able to stand fully though as a large fist rammed into the back of her head causing her to fly through the air again as well as giving her a massive head-ache. '_Did I ask to fly through the fucking air? No, I didn't._' Naruto thought as she landed harshly on her side and let out a gasp of pain. The large rogue ninja appeared immediately and grabbed Naruto's shirt roughly, picking her whole body up so he was face-to-face with her. "Now, I will only ask one more time. Where is the scroll, brat?" Panting, Naruto was seriously thinking about telling the man where the scroll was but one small flare of chakra, closely followed by another small flare changed her mind. '_Sasuke!_'

Naruto sent a harsh kick to the man's stomach causing him to let go of her shirt. With her whole body now free, Naruto spun her body connecting the back of her foot with the side of his face. She didn't stop there, though. Still mid-air, Naruto used the momentum of her kick to aim a chakra-infused fist at the enemy's face effectively breaking his nose and causing him to fly backwards a few feet. Landing softly on the ground, Naruto watched as the man slowly got up and let out a string of curses. That wasn't her main concern, though. '_Come on, come on, come on. One more time, Sasuke. Just one more time!_' Naruto narrowly dodged the fist aimed at her head and heard the impact it had on the tree behind her. Sending chakra into the base of her feet, she jumped away from the now broken tree and landed on the other side of the clearing. She turned around quickly to dodge another fist and jumped slightly to miss the foot that swiped at her feet. '_Come on, Sasuke!_' Puffing, Naruto knew she had to end this but had no idea how. There was no way she could take this huge man on herself. Dodging another fist, Naruto was about to lose all hope. Suddenly, however, she felt the distant flare of Sasuke's chakra and as soon as she was able to, she sent a powerful punch to her attacker's face, smirking slightly when she felt his nose break more.

Then, she ran to the cliff's edge and jumped right off.

* * *

Author's Note: Um hi. Yeah… I know it's been a long time and the only thing I can really say is sorry :/ I just want to let you know I never forgot about this story! Honest! I was always thinking about it and I had this fight scene planned out but I didn't really know how to write it so you can picture everything perfectly so please tell me if I did a decent job with it :/ I also want to give a HUGE thank you to the anonymous reviewer Remie for telling me what Kuso Town meant xD I changed it to Kusa Town so hopefully that's better lol

If anybody catches any grammar or spelling errors, or is just plain confused with anything I wrote, can you please tell me so I can fix them, I would really appreciate it :)

Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

Updated for spelling mistakes: January 17, 2012; thanks kitsuneluvuh for pointing them out!


End file.
